


Dibs

by agrajag



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "Eds, you're up!" Richie shouted as he rubbed his hands together. "Perfect. I don't have to get naked after all.""I'm sorry. You what?""Get naked so I don't track snow everywhere. I forgot to grab something for dibs.""Dibs?""Yeah, dibs, so I need you to go into the storage closet of Hell and find two of the weirdest things you can find. The bigger, the better."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Dibs

**Author's Note:**

> we had a proper snow finally and so i am here to bring more niche chicago richie fic!

The first thing Eddie noticed was that it was obnoxiously bright in their bedroom for six in the morning.

The second thing he noticed was that it wasn't even six yet.

(5:45 according to the alarm clock, but still, not 6:00.)

And the third thing he noticed was that Richie wasn't in bed with him. Which was the strangest part, because Richie _never_ got up before him.

Not that Richie lazed around in the mornings. Eddie just got up an hour earlier so he could go for a run before getting ready for work. By the time he got back to the apartment, Richie was usually tottering around in his house coat and slippers while the coffee was brewing.

Eddie figured fifteen more minutes wasn't going to make much difference now that he was awake, so he pulled himself out of bed and got dressed in his work out clothes. Bounding down the stairs, he could smell the coffee already brewing, but Richie was nowhere to be seen.

God, Richie _knew_ how dangerous leaving an appliance running when you weren't around to monitor it.

Eddie quickly shut it off and made Richie's coffee for him -- whenever he decided to show his face, it'd be there. He would have to make more for himself later, since he wasn't about to bring it on his run with him, so he dumped the rest into the sink and filled his water bottle.

He was just about to head out when Richie came bursting through the door.

Jesus, he almost looked like Santa Claus.

He had been growing a beard since winter had started, and now it was covered in snow. He was wearing his ginormous, puffy, red coat that went down to below his knees and one of those knit hats with a tassel dangling off the end. His boots were also covered in snow, and it was melting on the welcome mat. Eddie was poised to pounce if Richie even so much as _thought_ about taking a step.

"Eds, you're up!" Richie shouted as he rubbed his hands together. "Perfect. I don't have to get naked after all."

"I'm sorry. You what?"

"Get naked so I don't track snow everywhere. I forgot to grab something for dibs."

"Dibs?"

"Yeah, dibs, so I need you to go into the storage closet of Hell and find two of the weirdest things you can find. The bigger, the better."

"Richie, I really don't understand what you're talking about."

"You don't do dibs in the Big Apple?" Richie asked, shaking his head. "For shame. It's only the best part of winter! The only time of the year that people are morally obligated to not steal your parking spot!"

Eddie sighed.

"You don't own a car," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You rent a car when you're out of town, and the rest of the time you get a ride everywhere."

"I know. It sucks, right?" Eddie wasn't going to justify that with an answer. "But you do -- drive, that is. So, I can participate in dibs again! Now, go get me some weird shit!"

"You still haven't explained what this thing is," Eddie said, but he was making his way to the storage closet from Hell. (Richie's name, not his.) The thing was filled with some of the random stuff Richie had acquired over the years, and Eddie had assumed he never went in there.

He obviously didn't often, because everything was still covered in dust, and Eddie had to carefully dig out anything that was hopefully big enough. He ended up with a broken lamp that was shaped like a conquistador and an old timey school desk. Apparently he had made the right choice, because Richie's eyes lit up when he rejoined them.

"Those are perfect, Eds! You're a natural. Okay, I'll grab the desk and you take Don Juan. And I'll show you what dibs are all about."

Eddie quickly threw on his running shoes and followed Richie down the stairs. When they walked outside, they were greeted by a winter wonderland. At least five inches of snow blanketed the street, and honestly, Eddie should have anticipated that. Considering Richie's get up, but it still took his breath away.

"Oh wow," he breathed out.

"Yeah, beautiful, ain't it?" Richie asked. "Don't worry. It'll be gross before you know it."

"Thanks for ruining it," Eddie said, slapping Richie's shoulder. "So, now what?"

"Well now, when you're ready to leave for work, your car is dug out." Richie swept his arms out along where Eddie had parked his car the night before. Sure enough, he had shoveled all the snow from around it and even had dusted off the roof and windshield. "Then, before you drive off, you get back out super quick and put Don Juan and the desk at the front and back of your parking spot so no one will steal it."

"Wait. That's it? Why would you do that?" Eddie asked, tilting his head. "Are we in elementary school?"

"Dude, when you get up extra early to go out in the freezing, wet snow to dig out your car and then someone takes that spot while you're at work? When _you_ did all that back breaking work? And then you gotta drive around trying to find a free spot, but of course they're all dibbed. Or if you do find one, it's just a giant pile of snow so you gotta shovel all over again? When after a long, hard day analyzing risks and shit, you just want to come home to your handsome boyfriend? That fucking sucks."

Well, Eddie had to smile at that. He leaned up on his tip toes so he could kiss Richie's cheek -- what little of it was showing from under all of his layers.

"Well, you see... my 'handsome boyfriend' did all the hard work for me, so I wouldn't be _that_ mad. Which, thank you, Rich. That was really sweet."

Richie winked.

"Any time, sweet cheeks."

"Anyway, if I was _that_ desperate, I'd just move someone's stuff and take their spot," Eddie said and shrugged. "It's not like this is a law or something."

Richie gasped, and it wasn't one of his over exaggerated ones. Like, this was for real.

"Eds, you can't do that! Do you want to get shot? Because that's how you get shot."

"You can't be serious." Richie was quiet which was frankly frightening, but that meant he was serious. "Oh my God, Richie! How did I let you convince me to move out here? Never mind. Don't answer that. I'm going on my run now."

"Eddie, you can't. No way everyone has shoveled their sidewalks yet. That'd be asking for too much."

Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

"Hey," Richie said, motioning for Eddie to follow him with a wiggle of his fingers. "I put the coffee on before I came out. We can have a mug each and I can try and reassure you that only, like, a couple people have actually been shot over dibs."

Whoops. Eddie probably shouldn't have dumped the rest of the coffee, but they could deal with that once they got inside.

They ended up having to make a whole new pot for the both of them, Richie's mug forgotten on the counter, as they found another way to get in Eddie's cardio. It also served to help them warm up after having stood in the snow for far too long. 

And if all of that put Eddie in a good enough mood to put the junk in his parking spot before he left for work, that was his business.


End file.
